darkus_angelusfandomcom-20200214-history
Barax Angelus
Personal Data Name Barax Angelus Other name Hewaieko Tenshi Nickname Baxy Debut Chapter #1: 1st Day @ Jodu Personal Birth Date Sept 07 Age Part 1: 33-40 Gender Male Height Part:1=180.4cm-182.9cm Blood type O+ Classification Ex- Secret Service Agent Occupation Jodu Sensei White robes leader Affiliation Mina no Kuni White robes Team Team 1 Clan Angelus Clan Rank Ninja Rank Ijinnin Academy Grad. Age 15 Family Karuikami Tenshi(nephew) Shinka Tenshi (nephew) Shinreiryoku Tenshi (nephew) Tenkibame Tenshi(nephew) Tenshin Tenshi (nephew) Jigasenko Tenshi (nephew) Kuraikami Tenshi (nephew) Jigokuhi Tenshi (twin) Kashikoi-Hakuchi Tenshi(nephew) Element Water- water, mist, plant, healing Air-sound, wind, cloud Light- light, lightning S/P- sensory, paper, glass Animal- insect, bird, cat, fish, mammal Art- clay, painting Aura- energy, force body- blood, hair Ketto Genkai Air release Blood release Boil release Igurugan Ink release Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kyourestougan Light release Lightning release Bubble release Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Clay release Cloud release Compact Gold release Mirror release Mohogan Oil release Energy release Flower release fruit release Glass release Glue release Hair release Seed release Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Taiyokosengan Water release Web release Wind release Wood release Sound release Spider gold release Jutsu Agony of a chakra blade Boil release: Presto Vapor Bubble release: Combustive bubbles Chakura Kyuutai Supreme Creation Rebirth Fang drilling fang Fang rolling fang Force style: Force dome Force style: Mega force punch Furious Blizzard Glass release: Layer of thick glass Heaven’s drilling fang Hikarigan: Presence of the most high Insect Style: Burning bubbles of Death Insect style: Furious bees Insect style: Furious honey bees Insect style: human insect pillar Insect style: Insect clone Insect style: Insect revolving dome Light style: Furious light punch Lightning release: Light beam circus Multiple Shadow clone jutsu Raitori Sculpting Style: Beauty Of destruction Sculpting style: C1 birds Sculpting Style: C1 spiders Sculpting style: C2 griffin and cart Sculpting style: C3 Sculpting Style: Elegance of tagged annihilation Secret Angelus Style: Blut Vene Secret Angelus Style: Demon Seal Secret Angelus Style: Force Sleep Secret Angelus Style: Heavenly root hairs on air, Tree root system Secret Angelus Style: Ten Akira Flash Senjutsu: Ultra big ball chakura kyuutai Shackles of Death Shadow clone jutsu Shirogan: Rotation Sound style: Conch shell Space-Time migration Summoning Jutsu Ten thousand cardinal shuriken Water release: Aqua jet Water release: Dead sea Water release: Hydrification Water release: Obliterating Water needles Water release: water jet Water release: water missile Water release: Water snake Wind release: Quick sickle current Wind release: saber gale Wind release: Scythe current Wind release: Sickle current Wood release: Flying Wood jutsu Wood release: Tree forest Tools flute sword Shuriken kunai fanfan fan Hewaeiko Tenshi is the main supporting character of the series: Darkus Angelus. He is an injinnin ninja from the Mina no Kuni and the sensei of Team 1. He is the leader of the White robes association and the current head of the Angelus clan. He comes from a clan with an uncertain image characterized by both good and bad but has managed to establish an image for himself. __TOC__ Background Hewaieko was born to the Angelus clan and is the First son of Roklamori Tenshi. He was born a few minutes before his twin, Jigokuhi. They trained very well with their father who was a national hero and were the first to learn five Secret Angelus styles. After schooling at Jodu, Barax got married to Adrianella at 17. This was the same year that Dai, his twin gave birth to his first kids, Ragus and Terrace. Three years before, Dai adopted 2 of his nephews, Kokamu and Konoto when their parents died. He also adopted Kokai and Hamashe a year later. Four years after the birth of Ragus and Terrace, Adrianella gave birth Hodaine and Brai. Four years following that, Amara gave birth to Darkus and Luminos. When Barax and Dai tried to seal two tailed beast in his new nephews, it led to the loss of Amara on the day of his birth as she jumped in front of the twins to prevent Pakovo, the 150 tails from hurting them. A few hours later, Barax lost his wife and sons when Pakovo caused a cave-in. Three years later, his brother who was chief of police at the time turned to the darkside and was rarely ever home so the care of Kuraikami and his twin Karuikami fell to Barax and the boys. Having very skillful family members, Darkus and his brother were forced to train vigorously in order to meet the family standards. As the two brothers trained intensively with the older boys, they developed an emotional bond with them and the connection between the brothers grew stronger. Barax tried to maintain peace in the family whilst trying to fix Dai’s mistakes. One faithful day, Darkus' twin Luminos used the Aura incandescence, a move that is forbidden to be used by ninja who have not become chunin. This immediately catapulted the twins into the father's eye as he saw the evil potential in them but this was shortlived as their father was killed by the current hokage a few weeks later. Outraged, the twins' older brothers Tenkibame and Tenshin sought for revenge slaughtering a whole army of ninja shinobi and also killing the hokage at a mere 13 years of age. Following that, they slaughtered the whole Angelus clan that night in the belief that they betrayed their father to the hokage. They however spared their own family and their very close cousins and uncle. Barax tried to stop them but it was to no avail as they also sealed Luminos in Darkus for unknown reasons. They then charged their family to take care of their little brother before vanishing into the night with their friend Pyrus and his sister Deina. Darkus was sent to the hospital in order to help him recover from the sealing process. He recovered a few days later with no memory of his parents, his brothers or anything that happened that night. Personality Barax is a playful guy who likes to be the hero of the day. He's outgoing and always wants to help everyone no matter what they try to do to him. He also believes that everyone has a right to privacy of thoughts and is always against the Angelus psychics because they like to read their minds. Unlike his brother, he detest reading and likes a more practical approach. As a child, he was quite playful and very curious and seemed to have maintained his personality for a longtime. He also has the urge to always challenge others. Barax, even though has a very nice behaviour, has a tendency to get on people’s nerves and knows all the right things to say to get someone upset. He is shown to be very loyal to his friends and comrades as he went to extremes to save Neiro during their fight with Ragus and Terrace though he and Neiro had already had a fight with each other. Barax shows a regard for the feelings of people especially girls but really doesn’t care about what people think of him. He also has a way with the ladies and it was hinted that he used to be a playboy when Hamashe said he’s not one to stay with one woman for a longtime. In battle, Barax tries as much as possible to keep his opponent alive and performs his moves according to his opponents supposed level. However he can easily lose his head when the battle is not turning out as he expected and can go overboard like when he Neiro, Torro and Kosé. He is fond of prolonging a battle when he thinks his opponent is weaker and likes to toy with them. He would if the opponent hurts his loved one or the opponent is posing a threat to innocent people and needs to be put in check. Also, he would kill an opponent if he’s very angry or dislikes him. Appearance Barax is a fairly dark skinned man with deep black eyes and chest length dark hair. His hair is a little spiky and has several strands of silver colored hair in them. He also has two extra long bangs of black and silver hair hanging along his face. He is also a very handsome man and this usually also helps his pleasant disposition. From the beginning of the series up to the time of their first missions, Barax always wore a white or silver robes with a blue inner shirt and black trousers. He also wore a forehead protector and both the robe and the protector had the Angelus clan symbol on them. Abilities Barax has always noted as being one of the greatest in all forms of ninja arts. Though he is a non reader, Barax has still been able to keep up with his brother in the arts as he has the ability to record a seen move in his mind. During the battle with the Great Terror, Ragus and Terrace noted the tremendous improvement in his abilities as they said they had a harder time when fighting than they did on the day of the massacre. Over the series, Barax became a master of all his Ketto Genkai. Taijutsu Life force and Control Ninjutsu Barax is a master of many ninjutsu techniques from basic ninjutsu to S and TMO level attacks. Nature transformation Barax has a variety of nature transformations which he inherits from the clan. He has been able to master most of them and showed great providence in the arts. His nature transformations include: Air transformation Air Release Ketto Genkai Cloud release Ketto Genkai Sound release ketto genkai Wind Release Ketto Genkai Animal styles Compact gold release ketto genkai Spider gold release ketto genkai Web release ketto genkai Arts Ink release ketto genkai Aura Transformation Energy release ketto genkai Body Transformation Blood release ketto genkai Hair release ketto genkai Light transformation Light release ketto genkai Lightning release ketto genkai S/P transformation Glass release ketto genkai Mirror release ketto genkai Paper release ketto genkai Water Transformation Boil release Ketto Genkai Bubble release ketto genkai Flower release ketto genkai Fruit Release ketto genkai Glue release ketto genkai Oil release ketto genkai Seed release ketto genkai Water release Ketto Genkai Wood Release Ketto genkai Other Animal Transformation Bird style Cat Style Fish Style Insect style Mammal style Aura Transformation Force Arts Art of Painting Art of Sculpting S/P transformation Sensory Water Transformation Healing Dojutsu Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Hikarigan Igurugan Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kyourestougan Mohougan Rekodogan Saiminjutsugan Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Shirogan Taiyokosengan Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Genjutsu